


A Lost World

by rainbow_kitty19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Graphic Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Apocalypse, Raves, Recreational Drug Use, Sommewhat graphic depictions of drug use, Teasing, This is a very weird (?) Story, Violence, kink sex, potential triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_kitty19/pseuds/rainbow_kitty19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you read this please read the tags, they will change as the story is written along with the summary.</p>
<p>This has NOT been completely checked for errors. I'm currently using my phone to write this and won't be able to edit it until I have a computer. I will however try to go over it as best as I can.</p>
<p>This is in the reader pov but for plot sake I wrote it with the readers name as Kat.</p>
<p>This is going to be filled with sex, violence, Drinking and drug use. If you are triggered by ANy of those THIS is your warning!</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Kat had heard stories and experienced the fall of humanity and the uprising of the new world order. Gangs ran the world now ando there was no way around it, so she played the game. She was already a mercenary and she had the sex appeal, she was aiming for a leader. That's when Jaxx came into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The world laid in ruin…

What started as just another World War, turned into a nuclear battle. The first bombs were dropped by North Korea… England never saw it coming. When the news reached the United states, the President took immediate action. He declared a State of Emergency. Schools and businesses were closed and the armed forces were sent to deal with the problem. 

It took less than 24 hours and North Korea dropped 4 more bombs… one on New York state, another on Washington DC and 2 others on Atlanta and Miami… Each city was decimated, turned into a pit of nothingness that burned night and day. By the end of the week the world was in ruin. Billions were dead. The few that had survived formed gangs. Different regions were ruled by one gang. 

The stories that you had heard were that there were 4 leaders on the East Coast, 4 leaders on the west coast and another 3-5 others scattered throughout Hawaii, Alaska and the Central United States.  
Each of the leaders controlled a trade. Those trades being sex, drugs, and every day stuff such as goods.  
The sex trade was run on the East Coast by a man named Malik. He was an African American man that had been a pimp before the fall. So he knew what he was doing. On the West Coast there was Jacob, he was a middle aged white guy who left his wife to run an escort business that made him millions.

The drug trade was run by a man named Jaxx on the East Coast. He was a ruthless man who was a genius and had a hand in just about every organized crime family and gang that ran on the East Coast. On the West Coast it was run by a drug cartel leader named Alexander, he crossed the border after the fall. Once he had his footing in San Diego, drugs of all types started poring in from Mexico and other South and Central American countries. Hawaii was used as a manufacturing place for a lot of the drugs that were sold and shipped around the wasteland.

The other leaders throughout the United States were in charge or everything else, trade and commerce mostly. 

Alaska was used as a Black Market mecha. It was where all the most hard core stuff went. Drugs that would make you stay high for days, prostitutes that were for the not so normal and other not so popular trade items. 

War was frequent between rival gangs that wanted to overthrow the current leader, however there was rarely ever a new leader. 

Each leader had a girl by there side. She was treated like a queen, by her man and his people. If she wasn’t, there were consequences.


	2. Chapter 1

That’s where you came in, your name was Kat. A few years ago you had been in Alaska, trying to make your way into a ‘wealthy’ mans pocket to support your habits.

Within the first 6 months, you found out more about yourself than you had in your whole life. As far as you were concerned, coming to Alaska was one of the best decisions you've ever made! Within a year you had a potential Daddy. He had found you at an upper class club, dancing for bills as a gogo dancer to support addictions. He said he had fallen in love the moment he came over and started talking to you after your show. At the time, you had no idea that the man you were talking to was the infamous Jaxx. A man you only ever heard stories about from other girls around the state. At the time of your meeting you were actually just coming down off some coke you snorted in between dances. You had been sitting at the bar ordering a drink after your shift was over at the rave that was being hosted at the club that night. You had your black hair up in pigtails, black rimmed nerd glassed, a short leather pleated black skirt that barley covered her round ass, black ripped fishnets, black combat boots and a black bikini top that barely held your 42DD breasts in. 

Sitting at the bar you counted your money for the night, smirking as you hit over $8,000. The bartender had just sat your drink down as a very handsome man sat down at the bar next to you. He had straight, shoulder length black hair, he wore a pair of baggy white and black pants with no shirt. He ordered a couple of shots and turned to you with a devious smile on his face. “You move pretty well!” He had to shout over the music. You turned to him with a smile on your face as you picks up your drink and sip at it. “Thanks!” You reply happily, “It’s always nice to know I have a fan!” You finishes, giggling a little. 

You looked him over as you spoke with him. He was sexy and had an aura that screamed danger but in a good way. He shifted a little as he introduced himself “The names Jaxx! And before you ask yes! That one!” He adds laughing a little as he finishes, turning towards the bar to take one of the shots the bartender had given him. 

Your mind went into overload as you heard his name. Jaxx. The Jaxx. The man that was every girls dream but worst addiction. When he got his hold on a girl, he made her his. For him to be here though, talking to you was a surprise in itself. Holding back your excitement you focused on one goal, becoming his. You laughed back and smiled even more “The names Kat! It’s nice to meet you!” You says as you finish your drink, the alcohol starting to get to you. “Why don’t we go somewhere more private? So we don’t have to scream?!” He said to you as he took your hand, you nodded to him and allowed yourself to be pulled from your chair and towards a V.I.P stairwell that had a large body guard in front of it. Upon seeing Jaxx approach the man moved out of the way allowing him to guide you up a stairwell that lead to the second floor of the club, leading you all the way to the end of the hallway to a door that read Private Residence.

Jaxx let go of your hand and pulled out a key that let him unlock the door. The door opened up into a private apartment that had a hot tub in the center of the living room, a small kitchen and a back bedroom that you could see down the hall. You turned back to look at him “I take it you didn’t just bring me here to have some fun?” You asked, your tone questioning. Jaxx ushered you through the door before he shut and locked it behind him. He leaned against it for a moment before pushing himself off of it “Have a seat where ever you like.” Jaxx said as walked to the kitchen of the apartment grabbing 2 glasses and a bottle of alcohol he had sitting up in a cabinet. You had sat down on a rather large couch that sat against the wall facing the hot tub. Jaxx came over and sat down next to you, placing the glasses on the table that sat in front of you he poured each of you some reddish brown looking drink. Probably whiskey or rum. 

You picked up the now full glass and took a small sip, allowing the warm liquid to roll down your throat, it had a pleasant taste to it. Not anything harsh like most alcoholic drinks these days. Jaxx spoke up “I didn’t just bring you here just to have a little fun, like you asked earlier.” He looked up at you, a smirk pulling at the edge of his gorgeous mouth. "I brought you here to make a proposal. . ."He says as he leans back against the couch. You stayed silent, curious as to why you? But then you had a bigger question, sense when did leaders make proposals? Normally, they take what's theirs, and what's theirs is theirs. Jaxx continued with you staying silent. "Now before I go on, I want you to know that I you say yes, I will not push you to do anything you don't want to do. I will also answer any questions you have."

You nodded your head "I have a feeling I know what you're going to ask me but I'm going to let you continue because I feel there's more to this." Jaxx chuckled to himself "Well you're not wrong there. I've been watching you over the past couple of months. I've also dug up your past and I've got to say, very impressive. There aren't many women that choose that sort of lifestyle nowadays." 

You were the one that chuckled this time, "What can I say? I'm good with a rifle and good with a sword. It could be a merc AND an assassin. It was a way of making a living, a very good way." He smirked "Yeah, but you aren't most women. You were making good money, traveled the Wastelands and have probably seen and done things people in this world could never dream of doing. Why stop? Why suddenly just drop off the map and come to the deepest pits of hell to shake your gorgeous ass for some paper?" 

His question did surprise you. You had been asked this before, on the very rare occasion that you took a mission for someone as a last resort. You would normally lie to them and say you just needed a change of scenery. Jaxx, however, he was different, You had to tell him the truth. You needed this out and the fact that he was a drug lord made it all the better. 

You smirked "Well this is going to be an interesting story for you."

"Go on..." He said perking up thoroughly interested. 

"It's been about a year, maybe a little more sense I left the business of being that person. I had thought for a while about leaving honestly but my last undercover id it for me." You stopped for a moment to take a sip of your drink. "I was hired by Alexander do go undercover in some drug houses further up the coast, into unclaimed territory. It was great the first 4 months." You say laughing a little remembering the memory. 

"Partied all the time, ALL the drugs and alcohol and sex I could ever want."  
You paused a moment. "Until one day someone else decided they wanted that territory more. There were 50 of us that went in, only 7 came out. The mission was recalled. Alexander brought us home, said he didn't need the land that bad. I didn't care just as long as I got paid, which I did. I tried living without all the drugs and sex and violence. But missions like that were so rare that I couldn't make it until the next one came along. So I packed up my stuff, bought a small apartment with the money let over from traveling here. The rest went to new clothes so I could dance and drugs." 

Jaxx looked at you with more curiosity. " By drugs you mean?" You look down at your hands nervously, "I'm not specifically addicted to one drug, never have been. I'm just simply addicted to being high." You giggle a little bit. Jaxx smile grew wider "When was the last time you used Babydoll?" You looked back at him with a glassy expression as you recalled how it felt "Before my shift, I was up there for 6 hours but I did a little in between dances. I snorted a lot of coke tonight" Now Jaxx is a pretty twisted dude. He loved it when a girl was on something and she showed her party side. He thought it was one of the hottest things about women. No wonder he took a liking to you so quickly. Jaxx shook his head and ran his long fingers through his messy hair smiling as he did so "You're fucking perfect!" Jaxx had made up his mind you was definitely the right person for the job.

You were slightly confused "How am I perfect?" You asked giggling. Jaxx smirked "I'm assuming you came to the Black Market to get your hands in some wealthy guys pants to support your habit." You nodded your head "Basically. Kinda also just looking to have an easier life too." Jaxx nodded as well "I understand that. I came here looking actually or you. I wanted to talk to you and if you fit was I was looking for; Which you did by the way. I was going to propose that you become my girl. I'll protect you and do everything I normally would but the sex and feelings, if they develop, will all be natural and at your pace. I would also be supporting your addiction and letting you go on as many missions as you like, just as long as you remain loyal to me." He finished, his offer finally out on the table.

If you were to be honest with yourself, you wouldn't deny that you weren't already extremely attracted to this man. Knowing more about him and being able to actually talk to him made that attraction grow more. You were excited about his proposal and you would honestly be stupid to refuse this. You could get everything you ever want, and that included the really hot sex that you think you'll have. 

You nodded your head happily "My answers yes!" You say with a grin on your face. Jaxx smiled at you and pulled you into his lap, he wrapped his arms around your thin waist, one hand grabbing your round ass and massaging it, the other holding your waist as he kisses you. You kiss him back, your right hand threading through his hair and your left on his neck. After having to break apart due to the lack of air Jaxx apologized, with a chuckle, for kissing you. Shaking your head, you bite your bottom lip "Don't be sorry... I'm not even high and I'd do anything to have you fuck me right now." You say with a giggle. "Is that so?" Jaxx said as he latches onto your neck, nipping and kissing, trying to find your sweet spot. You moaned a little, your eyes fluttering shut "Mhm!" You managed to get out as he hit a sweet spot. He stopped and smirked against your neck "To bad I want you to be high as fuck as I claim you as mine." He somewhat growled out. 

You shiver as his words touched somewhere deep inside you. "Will you get high with me?" You whimper as he starts kissing and nipping at your neck again. Jaxx laughed a little "Baby, you're not the only one with an addiction to be high." He said as he nips at your earlobe before pulling back and looking you in the face. "I can give you two options." He says, "One, wait until we get back to the lower 48 and the moment we reach my compound I will get you and I higher than we've ever been before and I will claim you as mine and do it properly or two, I turn on some music and we go in the bedroom and get high as fuck and I claim you tonight and you don't get the full celebration all at once." 

You thought about that for a moment. You knew it would take a little bit to get back to the East Coast but you thought about how good it would feel to be like that for one moment in your life. "Let's do the first option, if we can leave tonight." You say with a smirk. "I thought you'd ask that." He said smiling as he pulled you off his lap and stood both of you up. "If you don't care about your possessions being left behind we can leave now. I can replace everything you have and then some." He said as he walked with you towards the door. "I'll leave everything. I know a few girls that could use the stuff anyway. Just let me leave them a note at the bar and the keys before we go." You respond quickly, barely thinking. 

Jaxx lead them out the door and down the stairs to the bar, he pulled you close and whispered in your ear to meet him out in front of the club when you were done. He would have his car waiting there. You nodded as he kissed you quickly and disappeared through the crowd that had come in for the midnight show. You turned to the bar and flagged down Katrina, the regular bartender. Katrina immediately came over and had Kats' leather jacket and purse in hand "I think you're going to need this!" She says to you happily. "I take it you saw?" You beamed back, trying to hold back a small giggle. "Oh I saw all right! And I want you to know that I'm happy for you! I never told you this but I know Jaxx personally. He's the one that employed you when this place first opened." 

"Are you saying he's your boss?" You asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah! I'm also saying he's the owner! And a close close friend." Katrina said laughing a little.

"You're the one that gave him my location aren't you?" You asked innocently.

"I am, baby girl. I am. I know your type by the guys you take to bed. He was looking for a girl with your specialties so I put him on your trail." 

You grabbed Katrina and pulled her into a tight hug, Katrina gladly hugging you back while laughing. "Thank you." You whispered her ear. "You're welcome. Don't forget to come and visit every once and a while." She said as you pulled away reluctantly. You smiled "I won't. Family is family no matter how far apart you are. By the way give this to Sophia." You said as she pulled out a piece of paper and the key to her apartment from her purse. "Tell her the rents paid up for the next 5 years and to feel free to have everything on the inside." Katrina took the items and slipped them into Sophia's bag "I will! Now go!" She said shooing you away. "Have fun! Don't forget to write!" She yelled as you finally made your way to the front door.  
Once outside, there was an old beat up camper, from before the war sitting across the street. Jaxx was sitting on the top of it. When he saw you spot him he hopped down onto the street and leaned up against the camper by the door. You approached him with a smirk on your face "Please tell me this doesn't look as bad on the inside." You say jokingly as you reached him. "Look and see for yourself." Jaxx said as he  
opened the door for you, allowing you to step inside.

The inside of the camper was all redone on the inside. It was about as luxury as you can get when the world lay in ruin. Jaxx followed you inside he came you behind you and wrapped his arm around your waist. "It's nice." You say as you look up at him. "How long are we going to be in this thing?" You ask him as you turn around in his arm so you could face him. "About a week, give or take a day or so. " He says with a smile. "Will you be driving?" You probed him with another question. "I will not be driving. I have a robot that does that for me. We should actually be leaving soon." He says backing you up against the counter that ran along the wall. 

Jaxx started kissing your neck again, just like earlier except this time, he let his hands explore your body a little. You moaned under his touch until he suddenly pulled away making you whimper and pout. "You know that if you keep doing stuff like that I might not be able to make it till the end of the week." Jaxx laughed "Aww is the addict itching to get her next fix?" He asked jokingly. "Look baby, I promise you when you wake up you'll have nothing to worry about. I'm basically going to give you a little injection that’s going to put you into a deep sleep. It'll go by so quickly that you want have to deal with all those delicious cravings..." He said trailing off, his restraint fading a little. You look into his suddenly lust covered eyes "You really are and addict aren't you?" You say to him before kissing him. The kiss was rough and quick because Jaxx pulled away reluctantly. "I have a lot of restraint babydoll but even masters end up on the losing end sometimes. Don't worry though, I won't ever hurt you." He said kissing your forehead. 

By now the camper had already started moving. You don't know how long you had been on the road but you didn't care. You wanted to go to sleep as fast as possible, but you didn't want to be too pushy. Jaxx took you by the hand and led you back to the master bedroom "Get comfy, I'll be right back ok?"He told you before walking towards the front of the camper to program something into the robot that was driving.  
By the time Jaxx came back, you were laying in the bed, naked waiting for him to join you. Jaxx walked through the door and closed it behind him a smile on his face. "I'm assuming you want me to join you?" He says as he starts unbuttoning his pants. You were laying down in the bed, covered by blankets. You nodded you head and bit your bottom lip, a smile playing on your face. Jaxx stripped down to nothing but his boxer and slipped into bed with you. "There just a precaution. I'm less likely to fuck your brains out while you sleep. He said, whispering it against the back of your neck as you cuddled for a moment. "That's fine with me." You say happily as you lay there, his arm around your waist and his lips kissing the back of your neck.  
After a few minutes Jaxx sat up and said he was going to inject you now. You sat up and watched him slide over to his side of the bed. He opened a drawer that was on the wall and pulled out a black box with a zipper on it. Upon opening it he took out a bottle with some clear liquid and a needle and syringe. Jaxx filled the syringe with the clear liquid and made his way back over to you. "You ready?" He asked "More than ready." You say as you present him your arm. "This may sting a little but it will pass quickly. Remember I'll be here the entire time." He said just as he stuck the needle into your arm, like a shot and injected the sleeping medication. 

Within minutes you were asleep and Jaxx had you under the covers curled up against him. He kissed the back of your neck before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
